User blog:BachBreaker8/Dead Trigger 2 Version Update
I'm writing this in case the update information is lost, so here it goes: 0.8.0 - Halloween DT2 Birthday Party UPDATE (Halloween Update) Celebrate the First Anniversary of DT2 with an insane Halloween Party, come and unwrap your presents! 1 - Birthday Fun A Halloween surprise from the zombies. Hurry up, you can only shoot them from Oct. 23rd to Nov. 11th. 2 - Hideout Decorations Make some improvements to your Hideout with some non-traditional decorations like; a zombie aquarium, a sofa, and much much more... 3 - The Slot Machine is back! We've listened to your requests and have brought the Slot Machine fun back. Only you can decide how much gold you'll win. 4 - Wild West pack An exclusive package for true connoisseurs of classic firearms. Coach Shotgun This classic piece is double-barrel and dual trigger for rapid point-blank fire. Dual Peacemakers An old Wild West classic, fire away or die. Winchester 94 This Wild West repeating beauty kills with classic style anywhere in the Wasteland. 5 - Builder Rush Booster Accelerates barricade building and trap preparation. You can find Builder Rush Boosters in the Arena in the LuckyBox. 6 - Easy video sharing We've perfected the options for sharing videos of your super game performance as well as the possibilities for becoming recognized LPs. Just click on the "Share video on Everyplay" button after completing a mission, WF or tournament. 0.9.0 - The Xmas Carnage UPDATE (Xmas Update) Come and celebrate Xmas Carnage on Dead Trigger 2 with a generously decorated tree for your hideout! 1 - Xmas give away Come and unwrap Xmas Carnage presents! ---- Log on every day during the period of December 24th-28th to get your daily gift. ---- A zombie Xmas surprise awaits you. Hurry up, you can only shoot them for a limited time! 2 - More revelations in the new story sequel The search continues, as the trail leads to South America. Uncover the secrets of SUPREME who commands the Black Coats. They must all pay for what they have done. Are you ready for a trip to South America? 3 - ZEN Arena - New brutal burial ground for zombies Heroes and champions, reveal now the true art of killing in the new ZEN Arena. This uniquely designed arena requires an unique approach to the spread of death. Check out the new rotary-blade trap, zombies and viewers will love it. Let the death meditations begin! 4 - Newly available weapons AK-74 We all know it, we all love it, we all must have it! Katana /New!/ You can exact death on the undead with this dignified instrument of timeless tradition. Butterfly An original weapon for performing facelifts on zombies with a thing for plastic surgery. 5 - New Airplane level Death is in the air again. Now you can throw down in the special Airplane level. Fasten your seatbelts. 6 - New Nuclear Power Plant level Leave atom smashing to the engineers, get focused on smashing zombie heads in the Nuclear Power Plant. 0.9.5 - Valentine's Weekend (Valentine's Update) Hello Zombie lovers! It's time to enjoy the most amorous time of the year. There is some stuff for you - it will be the real pleasure to KISS, eh sorry, to KILL the zombie with it. 1 - Special offer! Wild West Pack 4.99 USD Let's go shoppin' 2 - Wild West Pack Winchester 94 This Wild West repeating beauty kills with classic style anywhere in the Wasteland. Dual Peacemakers Old wild west classic, unload or die. Face the walkers with Stetson on head and Peacemakers in hands. Coach Shotgun The double barreled hammer for point-blank fire. With hole in the chest no walker walks again. Category:Blog posts